


Pierce: a collection of South Park oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Sad Ending, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are just a few oneshots of characters dying in South Park because I like depressing and gory stuff.Also none of these stories are in the same universe as one another.





	1. Chapter 1

#1: Tweek

 

"Tweek, stay calm. You're gonna be fine." Craig attempted to soothe his boyfriend, who was bleeding out on the concrete ground. How did they end up in such an obscure country, in the most violent part? Craig didn't know, he didn't care.

His Tweek was dying.

There's no medical help around, probably not even in this whole country. Craig couldn't even remember the name of it. 

"Goddamnit, goddamnit!" 

"Tweek, don't close your eyes!"

"Nonono!!"

He'd just found Tweek in this weird deserted area, with a bit of Sandy concrete. The stone spike ththat someone had wedged into Tweek's chest.

The whole ground is red.

Craig slapped Tweek's face gently, making him flutter his eyes back open. 

There's not much time.

Tweek didn't even have the energy to twitch anymore.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Did we bring anything with us?"

"No"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Stay awake, stay awake..."

Tweek blinked a little and gazed up at Craig.

"Craig..." His voice cracked with physical pain.

"Tweek..." His voice cracked with emotional pain.

"I can't feel my body anymore..."

Tears flew down Craig's face

"H-honey..."

"..."

"Honey?"

He wasn't moving

His breath was getting shallower and shallower

His nose and mouth ran red

He coughed so weakly that it hurt everyone there

Clyde and Token watched on, crying, but only occasionally talking

"Tweek!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Tweek!"

"Nononono"

"Honey! Tweek! TWEEK!"

no response as his gurgled breaths came to a slow halt

Craig let out a loud panicked scream and began pressing on Tweek's chest

He doesn't know CPR but he just tried to push anywhere the spike wasn't

"Tweeeeeeeeekkkkk!!!"

"..."

He slowly stopped. It was a lost cause.

"Tweek..."

He hugged him tight and cried into his shirt.

Clyde and Token gathered around, crying heavily

Craig barely noticed them

"t-tweek..."

He had just lost Tweek. His hands and shirt were stained red. 

He was shaking and a mess. He couldn't stop staring at his dead boyfriend.

"Tweek..."

He whispered it, as a desperate attempt.

No response... Of course.

"Tweek Tweak just passed away" is a sentence that nobody in South Park wanted to hear in their lifetime. Craig had never considered the possibility that...

But...

But it happened.

And one of the only things that Craig actually cared about just turned to dust.

 


	2. #2: Kyle

"Two Weeks."

"Two weeks to live."

Kyle sat up in his bed and stared at his legs. 

He'd just gotten back from the hospital after getting a sharp, continuous ache in his side.

He'd overheard the doctor telling his mom that he had kidney cancer, and he had two weeks.

Only two weeks.

_Goddamnit. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm ten, and I've been sick so many times, more than I can count._

_At least those things were curable._

...

Kyle knocked on the Marsh's door. Stan opened it.

"Oh, hey Kyle."

"Hey... Can I... Talk to you..?"

"Uhh... Oh..kay?"

Kyle followed Stan up to his room.

"Stan."

"What?"

"I... I have..."

He didn't want to say it.

"You have what?"

"I have kidney cancer, Stan."

He was letting tears rush down his freckled cheeks now.

"You what?"

".."

"Oh, my God..."

Stan rushed and hugged him.

"How bad is it? Are you going to be okay?"

Kyle wasn't ready for all the questions. He wasn't ready to spill yet.

"I have two weeks."

It came as a whisper.

He looked up at Stan, who was covering his mouth and crying.

"Two... Weeks..?"

...

Stan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His Super Best Friend was going to die in two weeks.

"Kyle..?"

He was crying, head in hands"

Why was he always getting sick? He was always almost about to die, but there just isn't a cure for cancer. 

There just...

"Kyle? What if there's some random cure in some obscure area? It happened before, it could-"

"No, Stan. I'm dying. There's no stopping it, now."

He didn't want to hear that.

He should never have to hear that.

_"I'd give Kyle my kidney, even if it hurt a whole lot."_

Why was he remembering this? He didn't want to think about one of other times Kyle almost died.

He didn't want to remember anything about Kyle. He just needed to stay by his side for the rest of his life.

After all, what are Super Best Friends for?

...

**Hell's Pass Hospital, 11:54 AM, Approx,.10 days left.**

"Kyle?"

Kyle lay in his hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

Kenny had agreed to come to visit Kyle too. Both of them brought stuffed animals, balloons, cards, things of that sort.

Kyle blinked open his eyes when he heard the door close.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Kyle." Kenny sat some of his stuff down.

"How's it going?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean, I am  _dying_ after all."

"Right... Sorry."

Why was he being so irritable?

"Oh yeah, and this."

He took off his hat. Stan was expecting a cloud of red hair, but there was nothing there.

"They shaved my head cause they said it was gonna fall out anyways."

He put his hat back on and lay back down.

"Stan, Kenny?"

"Yes?" "Yeah?"

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have."

"Y-you too, K-Kyle..."

He started crying.

"I already know why fatass didn't come."

"..?"

"Yeah, he was playing Fortnite and said he didn't give a shit." Kenny huffed

"What else is new?"

The nurse came into the room and looked at Stan and Kenny.

"Hello, boys. I'm sorry, but Kyle's about to eat his lunch and I need you to go back home."

The two looked back at Kyle.

"Bye, Kyle." "Cya, Kyle."

"Bye guys."

They left the room.

_I fucking hate the feeling of not knowing if it's a bye or a goodbye._

He didn't want to know.

...

**Stan's house, 8:34 PM, Approx. 6 Days Left**

Stan hated seeing Kyle get paler and paler everyday. He's closer to dying.

He felt like he was going to choke when he was told that Kyle was in too severe of a state for him to have visitors other than his parents anymore.

He was going to die.

Stan pulled out the bottle of his dad's vodka that he'd just stolen from the kitchen from under his bed and popped off the cap. He wiped tears from his face as he took as many swigs as he could before the burning started.

Then it came. It burned so badly that it made him choke louder than he did when he was just crying. He pushed through it and drank more.

What's the point without him?

Stan put the bottle down and stood up from his bed. He was dizzy. He was drunk.

He kicked the bottle under his bed and stumbled, then tripped and landed on his face. He gripped his stomach as it emptied out on the carpet. He was used to it by now. He'd been doing it since he couldn't see Kyle in the hospital.

He opened his drawer and grabbed some rags, attempting to clean it up. There was two, six, three, eight of everything. He was definitely not even close to the vomit. He was probably just scrubbing the bare carpet.

He stumbled more when he tried to reposition himself. Then everything was black.

...

"Stan?"

He slowly blinked awake.

"Kenny?"

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Here..?" 

He stood up too fast and stumbled over again.

"Dude?"

He stood up slower now, ignoring the dull headache he had.

"You hurled on your floor."

"Yeah..."

"What happened to you?"

"..."

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

...

**Hell's Pass Hospital, 7:09 PM, Approx. 2 hours left**

**"** Come in, boys. Kyle said he really wants to see you."

Kenny and Stan slowly walked into the room. 

There he was.

He was pale and had bags under his eyes. His eyes lit up as much as they could when he saw them.

"Hey, guys!"

He started coughing.

"Hey, Kyle." "Hey..."

"I asked to see you guys before I.."

"..."

"Nevermind..."

Nobody knew what to say.

What do you say in this situation.

"Hey, Kyle, at school Butters fell off the jungle gym!" Kenny tried to brighten the mood.

"Pfft, haha.."  Kyle tried to laugh, but it just turned into a spluttering cough.

Silence followed.

Goddamnit.

They sat in some nearby chairs that they'd scooted up.

Stan and Kenny both rested their heads on the parts of the bed where Kyle wasn't.

After what seemed like ages of forced casual conversation, they'd accidentally fallen asleep.

...

_beepbeepbeep_

Stan groaned. Why was his alarm clock going off so early?

_beebeebee_

Why is it speeding up?

He sat up to turn it off.

He wasn't in his room.

He remembered what it really was. This was it. He was going to lose Kyle.

"Kenny, wake up!" He shook Kenny violently to wake him.

"Holy shit, holy shit!"

_bebebebebebe_

_"_ Kyle, wake up!"

Nothing

_"Fuck, fuck fuck"_

_bbbbbbb_

"Kyle!"

"No, no, no!"

"Kyle I'm sorry I fell asleep last night! I want you to live! Please! Kyle?"

_beeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Kyle?"

"Oh my God, they killed Kyle."

"Y-you bastards..."

There was nothing left.


End file.
